


Usurping the Queen

by RWBYforever



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mindbreak, Sexual Slavery, indoctrination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYforever/pseuds/RWBYforever
Summary: Salem wanted a consort after so long, one that would stay by her side. Altering someone to ensure that was easy; keeping them alive during the process not so much. Enter one Jaune Arc and his extrodinary semblance. Not only did he ignite a fire in Salem’s loins but he could survive the process. In Salem’s mind he was perfect; what could go wrong?





	1. The Queen’s Usurption

Ever since she had seen him through her Seer at Haven Salem had longed for Jaune Arc. His drive, physique, the sheer amount of hatred and anger he held inside him, the potential she saw in him, they all cried out to her. She had long come to terms with the utter destruction of her old family. She would always love her daughters but they were gone and she desperately craved a new family.

Getting Jaune had been easy; Neo had been easy to contact and kidnapped the young man effortlessly during Cinder third attack on him and his group. Bringing both him and the disgraced Cinder back. Cinder was Neo’s reward, her new toy to do as she pleased with.

Salem stared down at Jaune’s unconscious body as she cradled a beatle-like Grimm in her arms. Science was such a wonderful thing, with its progression she had managed to find a way to replicate her condition; both her immortality and her grimmified state. Oh it took centuries of work but it was all worth it, after all it was one massive fuck you to the gods.

Unlike Ozma her immortality was a physical one and as such she had managed to discover how the gods made her body recover from any damage and never age. The grimmified state was even easier to comprehend and copy; sadly every test subject couldn’t handle the stain of the alterations and died.

Jaune however was perfect for this, his aura and semblance were perfect to survive the change. His aura was so bright, so strong, she couldn’t wait to watch it be corrupted. She set the new Grimm onto his chest and watched as it dug into him. 

Blood flew from the beatle’s work area. His white aura flared up and turned black, his skin paled as did his hair, black veins began to show up on his exposed skin. His eyes snapped open, the irises now blood red and he began to scream in pain. The hole on his chest closes up and his screams die out minuites later. A wave of her hand has his torn and bloody clothes stripped away by a Seer revealing his marvolous physique to her. Sending the Seer away Salem stripped herself down as Jaune began to come to.

“Wha... where am I?” Still groggy from everything that had happened Jaune made to move up only to stop as a soft hand gripped his cock. He looked up and his mouth dried up at the sight in front of him. Salem leaned down over him, one hand stroking his cock as she smiled at him. It was then that he registered how pale his skin was, the black veins standing out so clearly. “Wh...wha...” He trailed off as Salem pressed a finger to his chest.

“Shh, I’ve made you the pinnacle of life on this world.” Salem leaned further down, pressing her chest against his as she played with the head of his cock, feeling it grow hard under her touch. “I’ve been watching you, I’ve seen everything since Haven. All that hate, all that anger, your sheer disgust for Ozma even when you heard about our past. All of it made me want you; and I get what I want.” Pushing herself off Jaune she moved back and straddled his legs, bending down and capturing his cock between her breasts two inches of man meat sticking up from between her two mounds.

“For the first time in centuries I was arroused; you did that to me and I’m going to make you take responsibility. From now until forever.” Jaune made to argue, to move or fight but his body protested those actions. Something inside him screamed at him to accept what was happening and it wasn’t regular hormones. On Salem’s end an intoxicating smell filled her noise and made her incredibly eager for what was to come. Her tounge ran along the underside of the exposed cock as she rubbed her tits along the rest. As the fallen knight let out a moan. Salem mentally smirked; she was always in charge in any situation. 

Taking the thick head into her mouth Salem began to suck and slurp as breasts massaged the rest. Every time Jaune tried to move his body protested, new instincts combined with the sensations caused by the Grimm Queen’s actions kept his body on lockdown. Under Salem’s ministrations he soon came, his cum flowing down her throat as she eagerly gulped it down, his flavor lighting up her taste buds. Downing the last of his cum she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, showing she had consumed everything he gave her. The lust that developed in his eyes on that look made her drip arousal.

“Enou..”

“No it’s not enough. I haven’t had anything but toys and dreams to satisfy me for centuries.” A wide grin came over Salem’s face as she crawled up over Jaune and rubbed her cunt over the tip of Jaune’s cock. “And now I have someone to finally satisfy this itch. So now it’s time you satisfy this wish of mine before we move on to my next wish. Serve me well and I’ll let your friends live, the girls out to make some interesting entertainment.” Jaune’s bared his newly sharpened teeth and shoved himself forward.

“Don’t you touch... ghhkk!” He was stopped as Salem reached out and gripped his throat.

“You don’t seem to understand. You may become my consort one day but for now you are my toy. Please me and when I conquer this world your friends will live on, serve me with the utmost loyalty and i won’t even make the ladies serve me.” Seeing the understanding in his eyes she smirked. “Oh, yes. When I said toys I didn’t mean dildos and vibrators, at least on myself. Men haven’t interested me since Ozma and now you but I’ve had plenty of female followers worship and serve me. Cinder and her pet are among them. Shall I sweeten the deal, play along and those two will be yours to punish and play with. I gave Cinder to Neo as a punishment and reward respectively but I’m sure the little sadist will share.” 

Not giving him a chance to do anything she plunged herself down on him, her inner walls squeezing on his large cock, relishing his girth. Jaune squirmed beneath her as her cunt had a vice grip on his cock. Salem began to slowly move up and down.

“Do you like this pussy of mine, apparently even the Gods aren’t cruel enough to regrow my hymen but no matter how stretched out I get I return to optimal condition. Even this monster of a cock won’t permenantly change me.” Jaune panted beneath her, his cock feeling like it’s in a furnace. A dark blush came to Salem’s cheeks, her tongue began to roll out of her mouth, that wonderful scent was getting stronger. “You will come to relish every moment with me; I will give you everything you want and in turn you’ll stay by my side until the universe itself decays.” Salem was in heaven, never had she been stretched so much, filled so completely.

“Ahhhh!!!!” With a cry Salem came and soon after Jaune did as well sending shivers down Salem’s spine as his warm seed filled her. For a second she had a vision of more children, of more life growing in her belly, of this man by her side as she ruled the world. She then noticed that Jaune was still hard.

“Still have some more to give, I shouldn’t be surprised; I have made you grow beyond humans and their limitations.” Once more she began to move, the difference this time was Jaune leaning up and grabbing her breasts, massaging and squeezing them. “Ooh, yess! Keep that up, your hands feel so goooood!!!!” Salem moaned as Jaune bit a nipple, gripping his cock event harder as she came and prompted him to release into her. Yes, this boy would be her husband, her lover, her master. She stopped at that last thought and quickly expelled it. Instead she moved her lover’s hands to her butt and began to bounce again, this time with Jaune helping her by moving her up and down with a tight grip on her ass. She was enjoying someone that could keep up with her, Ozma has only lasted three round maximum and that was rare while her toys varied over the centuries. The third round stretched into the fourth, then the fifth, six, seven. Jaune’s stamina remained strong as Salem’s stomach swelled with seed.

“Yes, yes, yes, keep going. I’ve never felt this good, I love this so much. Keep going Master!!!!” Salem came once more relishing in the pleasure until she registered what she said, by then it’s too late. Jaune flips them around and slams Salem into the table, crushing her breasts underneath her. One hand forces her head to the table while the other holds her arms behind her back.

“H...how!?!” Jaune flared down at her with glowing red eyes and a cruel and wicked smirk on his face. Feral arousal danced across his face.

“What’s wrong, you were just calling me Master?” He begins to thrust and Salem’s eyes widen as her cervix is penetrated and her womb stretched out. The Queen of Grimm came then and there. “You didn’t even notice that there was more did you? Salem couldn’t respond, her tounge hung from her mouth as she panted. From the corner of her eye she saw a Seer renter the room despite the fact she didn’t call one. When it layed several items beside her she realized that Jaune had done so, she tried to command it to help her but it ignored her.

“F...fuck!!! You took control of the Grimm.” She tried to struggle but her body was tired from all of the fucking they had done; she was immortal not inexhaustible. An armbinder made of black leather replaced Jaune’s hands in binding her, a matching collar went around Salem’s throat with a chain leading from it to his hand.

“Now then bitch; it’s time I fucked you like one.” Salem’s eyes widened as the tip of his cock pressed against her asshole, yes she had used vibrators and made her toys pleasure it before but nothing as large as Jaune’s cock had ever entered her there before. With no hesitation Jaune slammed into Salem to the hilt.

“Aaaaahhhhghhhhkkk.” Salem’s scream was cut off by Jaune useing the collar to tug her body up so that her bound arms and back pressed against his chest. One hand snakes around and began to maul her breasts, none of the soft ministrations from before were present merely harsh groping that left bruises that disappeared quickly only to be replaced just as quickly. Over and over she came as her ass was plundered. Sometimes Jaune would reach down and slap her clit around or pinch the small nerve cluster. Once he himself came Jaune leaned into her ear and nibbled on it.

“I’m going to take everything from you. Your Grimm, your servants, your home, your mind, your body, and your soul. They will all be mine.” It was all too much for Salem; the scent that filled the room filled her mind. All her thoughts were on pleasing her mate, her master, her alpha.

“PLEASE MASTER TAKE EVERYTHING!!! ALL I HAVE IS YOURS!!! JUST PLEASE BREED ME; FUCK A LITTER IN ME!!!” Jaune smirked and pulled out of her ass before forcing Salem to her knees. The immortal knew what he wanted and opened her mouth. With a harsh thrust Jaune slammed into her mouth, the warm cavern welcoming his cock even as Salem’s oxygen supply dwindled.

“You had better swallow it all whore.” Salem nodded at her master’s words right before he forced her nose to his chest. Salem coughed and sputtered as Jaune shot his load down her stomach, so much tried to come back up but she forced it down. The corners of her vision turned dark but she remained conscious, eager for her master’s next command. Once Jaune had pulled out of her he tugged in her leash and she rose to follow him.

“Come Beta Bitch, lets go get the Omegas and your fellow Beta.”

————

Everyone stared at the Seer that carried a video disc in its grip. The creature dropped the disc right before a bullet blew the orb it had for a head up. Ruby scrambled for the disc preparing for the worst. Five months and no idea on what had happened to Jaune and not even the fact Grimm were pulling away from settlements could lighten her the worry she felt. She scrambled over to the tv and put the disc in its reader. Taking several steps back she prepared for anything. A beaten Jaune, dismemberment, beheading, she was ready to handle it enough to not break down crying.

“Mggggh!!” 

Okay she wasn’t prepared for anything. Jaune was on the screen, sitting on a throne utterly naked with a confident smirk on his face. His body was like that of Salem’s and the woman he was shoving into his groan could only be Salem, her back sporting a large tattoo of the Arc symbol. Ozma took control of Oscar and stared in shock as Salem was chocked on Jaune’s dick.

Sitting on the right arm of the throne was Neo, sporting the same tattoo as Salem only smaller and between her breasts, who was dressed in nothing as well. She smirked at the camera and blew a kiss as in between her legs a bound and blindfolded Emerald lapped at her cunt, a tattoo of the Arc symbol barely visible right above her ass. 

Given the circumstances that led them to believe the figure squirming under Salem’s ass was Cinder, even without seeing her face everyone could tell she had been having a rough time lately. Bruises covered her visible skin, her Grimm arm had been removed and they could see the tattoo above her pussy was darker than the others. Ruby’s mouth dried as she realized it was a brand instead of a tattoo, her panties however were feeling very moist at the moment. Jaune waved at the camera.

“Hey guys, surprisingly I’m not dead. As you can see Salem figured out how to replicate her condition, both this and the immortality. Oum I loved her reason for doing so though...” Jaune broke into laughter for a minute, it comforted everyone but Ozma who was still in shock to hear he still sounded the same “... she wanted to have one big fuck you to the gods. 

Right so the reason she had this little minx grab me...” Jaune reaches out and stroked Neo’s head and the girl leaned into his touch. When he drew back she sunk down to lean against his elbow, shuddering as Emerald’s tongue worked an orgasm out of her. “... is that apparently I checked a lot of boxes for her. As you can see it didn’t work out the way she wanted. Hop up her and tell them girl while the bitch pleasures both of us.” Salem released Jaune’s cock with a pop and got up. When she turned around everyone was shocked.

Her belly had swelled out, showing she was several months pregnant. Spreading her legs out Salem sunk down into Jaune’s cock, taking it up her ass while he reached around her. Wrapping her up in his arms while he toyed with her cunt. Cinder followed, getting up and moving to lap at Jaune’s cock and Salem’s ass. Her back was littered with whip marks and even more bruises. Neo slid off the arm of the throne and landed half in Salem’s lap and half on Cinder’s back, being careful to not disturb Salem’s belly, and began to suck at the former queens nipples drawing a moan from the would be mother. Emerald was forced to squirm up the side of the throne and bend over to reach Neo’s pussy and resume her work.

“Hello, I’m sorry I took your stud away but I so desperately wanted Master to be mine. I changed his body so that he could be mine forever but instead I’m his forever. Aaaa! Please Master, touch me there more.” Ruby might have been listening but her focus was all on Jaune fingering Salem, the little reaper had been given a message by Jaune before so she knew just how amazing his hands were. “Look Ozma, he’s given me more children, I’m gonna be a momma again.” The lust and joy-filled smile looked odd on Salem’s face but everyone could see she was utterly blissful. Jaune kissed her neck and took over talking again.

“As you’ve seen I’ve withdrawn the Grimm and I’ll make sure they never cause problems again in the kingdoms. Not sure about any other long-term plans beyond the obvious..” as he said this he patted Salem’s belly “.. everyone from RWBY and obviously Ren and Nora are free to visit, just ask Oz for directions. Bye for now guys, I’ll try to keep in touch.”

It was chaos as the video ended with Ozma and Qrow rapidly discussing what this could mean while everyone else talked about the changes Jaune had gone through. Yang of course was the one to wonder if Jaune’s size had changed and Nora had been the one to, oddly, know that it had not changed. Ruby snuck away, wanting to change before anyone saw the damp spot that had formed.

When she came to her room she was shocked to find another Seer, this one with a Scroll. She took it and watched as the Grimm floated out the window. She opened the Scroll and found a video filed, opening the file revealed Jaune’s face once more.

“Hey Ruby. So I’m sure you saw the video, I... I know you deserve better and that you won’t accept this but I won’t make the same mistake twice and not at least try. Salem is nothing but a Beta to me and so is Neo, obviously Cinder and Emerald are less then that. There’s room for a Grimm Queen and I want that to be you.” Ruby’s heart skipped a beat. “I love you Ruby Rose and I want you to be my Queen. I can do the same thing Salem did to me to you so that you’re by my side for eternity.” Ruby was not crying, the room was dusty that’s all. “You’d be my equal and everyone would know that. Don’t worry I got rid of Tyrian and the rest of Salem’s men ... violently.

If you want this at the end of the file is the location of a Bullhead that has my location and is set to autopilot. If not ... I can’t blame you. No matter what your choice I’m glad I met you.” Ruby eyes were wide and her cheeks red. The location showed up on the screan and Ruby began packing, leaving a note behind to let them know where she was going. 

Thoughts of Jaune may have been predominant in her head but Ruby hid some serious peversions behind her innocent facade and the thought of Emerald, Neo, or Cinder forced to serve her only made her wetter.

Yes soon she’d be with Jaune and once the whores there were shown their place everything would be perfect.


	2. A New Queen’s Acension

Ruby licked her lips as she followed the Seer through the halls of Sal... Jaune’s castle. It had taken three days for the Bullhead to reach here but the ship has been stocked with cookies, strawberries, and her favorite comics. And other food but that’s stuff was less important. Ruby stopped where the Seer did and pushed open the doors.

“Jaune was once more on his throne, Salem at his feet and nuzzling against his leg as cum dropped from her holes. Neo was hopping on his cock, her head thrown back in ecstasy as she came. Jaune growled and bit into her shoulder, cumming as he did so. Ruby watched as Neo’s stomach swelled and then shrunk once Jaune places her on the ground and the seed begins to pool around her. Jaune looks up and his eyes widen.

“Ru..mph.” He doesn’t get the chance to finish, Ruby is already on him. Her lips against his, her clothes pussy rubbing against his member. Jaune’s arms wrap around her and cradle her close to him as she grabs his face. Ruby is the one to pull away, tears welling up in her eyes as she smiles at him.

“Yes, I will be you’re queen.” Jaune is shocked for a second before a large grin spreads across his face. Ruby leans in close, her lips an inch from his ear as she whispers to him. “Now take me to bed and give me what you’ve given them. Take your Queen however you please, I want you to fuck me. Please let me give you an heir.” Jaune shivers, words that he’s heard plenty over the past few months sounding so much more enticing coming from a girl that you would believe was a living embodiment of innocence and purity. 

Standing up quickly he throws Ruby into a bridal carry and exits the room, Ruby sends a cold look at the two women he had just fucked. “Make sure this room and yourselfs are clean by the time we return, the only place your master’s seed should be by then is your mouths or your stomachs.” The two women obey, so fuck-drunk they don’t even respond before licking Jaune’s seed off of themselves.

“Wow; you’re really into this Ruby.” One of Jaune’s fingers prodded the growing damp spot of the beauty in his arms. Ruby’s cheeks turned bright red as her core heated up with Jaune’s touch.

“I .... I’ve always had a thing for domination, my team didn’t know it but being named team leader was such a turn-on for me. Being put in charge, making my orders something they had it follow. It was almost too tempting someti...EEEPP!” Ruby squeaked as Jaune squeezed her perfect ass, massaging one of the orbs that was the perfect mix of soft flesh and taut muscle.

“Do you now, will I have to worry about my Queen trying to usurp me?” Jaune’s tone was teasing and his smirk grew as Ruby scrambled to deny it only to stop when he threw her on the bed.

“Ooff.” Ruby let out a cry as she landed on the bed. She made to speak but the hungry gaze in Jaune’s eyes made her voice catch in her throat. The sight of Emerald and Cinder, both bound in chains, hanging in cages above her head helped. She could see chasity belts on covering their holes while gags kept them quiet as they looked upon the scene below them. Jaune’s hand gripping her shirt collar brought her gaze back down.

“Let’s get rid of these.” One harsh tug ripped her shirt away, revealing her perky globes complete uncovered in preparation for Jaune. Another divested her of her skirt, her dripping pussy uncovered. Jaune treated her cloak with reverance though, carefully removing it and hanging it from a hook with care. The care for her prized article made Ruby’s heart skip a beat.

“Jaune...” Her King turned around and was treated to the sight of his Queen spreading her legs, her fingers spreading her pussy lips to reveal the cute pink folds normally hidden away. Her thighs and legs perfectly framed by her leggings and boots. A seductive, half-lidded gaze drew him in, her chest heaving as she breathed heavily due to arousal and doing wonderful things with her breasts. “... please ravage me.” Higher thought left Jaune at the moment, all thoughts on doing just what Ruby said.

Ruby found herself thrown on her back, her arms pinned above her head. She watched as Jaune’s head rushed towards hers, his lips claiming hers. This tongue forcing its way into her mouth and wrapping around her own.

“MMMPPPHH!!!” Ruby’s muffled cry filled Jaune’s mouth as he thrust into her pussy, claiming her purity and first time as her own. While no blood marked this event, her training having removed her barrier long ago, it was still the first time anything larger than the girl’s own fingers had entered her. And her fingers had never crashed against her cervix.

As Ruby’s cries lessened Jaune releases her mouth and moved down to her tits, his free hand craddeling one as he gnawed on the others. Another thrust was followed by a squeeze and chomp on Ruby’s breasts.

“Ahhh!” So new to this kind of pleasure and loving the stinging pain that accompanied it Ruby came, the orgasm harder and more pleasurable than any her fingers had ever provided her. Fresh juices from her orgasm lubricating Ruby’s passage provoked Jaune to thrust even harder. Changing the target of his mouth to her neck; nibbling and leaving hickes all over her smooth shoulders and neck. The one downside he saw with the transformation was how quickly it healed the marks he left on his property and that was why Salem was tattooed as those actually remained. Knowing that soon Ruby would be the same Jaune relished seeing the dark marks symbolizing his ownership on Ruby’s creamy flesh.

Ruby was in heaven as Jaune plundered her most sacred of places, soon after moving to her neck his tip had pushed past her cervix, the rest soon followed. The back of her womb was being battered and Ruby could see he had a few more inches left outside her. Ruby’s eyes widened as she felt an unknown warmth crawl up her cunt and them came herself as Jaune empties his seed inside her womb. Her back arches as he seeds her, a cry leaving her lips as her King uses her to ensure his lines continuation.

“My Lord!!!! FUCK MEEE!!! I KNOW SOME OF YOUR COCK IS COLD AND LONELY!!!! DON’T LET IT BE SO ON MY ACCOUNT!!! MY WOMB AND CUNT WELCOME IT!!!” Jaune was startled out of his sexual haze for a second, despite knowing better sometimes he still say Ruby as that girl in the crater just as she remembered him as that boy running to the trash can. Seeing her sweaty body covered in hickies and bite marks heaving as she begged him to push her to her limits made him harder than ever before.

“AHHHHH!” Ruby cried out as a bulge shot out of her stomach, her womb stretch as Jaune forced the last three inches in. As she starred up she felt something drip on her and saw that it was the nectar of one of the caged women.

“Jaune, ple..ease re....remove th...e whores. I don’t wa...want to give them a show right now.” Jaune nodded as his bared his teeth, relishing the feeling of her womb surrounding her cock.

“Take them to Beta 2, punishment level 7.” Four Seers, two per cage, came in from the alcoves of the room and removed the women from the cages. Cinder and Emerald releases muffled cried for mercy that were ignored as they were taken out of the room. Ruby released a moan as she came once more.

“Sooo hoooot.” Jaune smiled down at her, he had long since released her wrists but she kept them above her head as though his hand still held them there. The sight brought him to climax once more and Ruby squealed as every part of her womb was packed with seed, Jaune pulling out and coating her with the last few spurt once it became to tight to fit everything.

Jaune looked down at Ruby, spackled with his cum and looking pregnant already. Ruby smiled at him and flipped herself over, her weight making the excess seed flow out of her as her stomach pressed against the bed. Two small hands reached back and gripped a buttcheek each, tugging with effort to reveal her cute little asshole. 

“Come on Jaune, claim this one as well.” Jaune did just that, his cock so covered in their shared cum that he slipped into her easily. Ruby moaned as her ass stretched to accommodate him, her hands losing their hold on her butt and moving to grip the sheets in front of her as her ass was stuffed. Jaune’s body loomed over her, his chest melding with her back as he pounded into her ass, his hands gripping hers. 

“Huaaah!!!” Ruby cried out, her face red and her eyes lidded as she and Jaune came as one. Her adding onemore stain to the bed as he filled her ass with cum. With that she fell asleep, her strength sapped after the experience she just had.

————

Ruby awoke feeling refreshed and warm, her body being held against Jaune who smiled down at her.

“Good morning my Queen.” Ruby snuggled up to him, taking in her body’s changes. She looked to a mirror on her left and saw that unlike Jaune or Salem her hair had remained the same even if the rest of her had changed. Her eyes were also different, now they would truly draw everyone’s attention with the silver set against black.

“Morning my King, I see you changed me already.” Jaune nipped at her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

“Trust me, you want to remain unconscious during the process. I couldn’t stand seeing you in pain, hearing your screams would have only made it worse.” Ruby rested her head against his bare chest, absently nodding her head. Jaune picked her up, once more carrying her in his arms. Ruby’s senses, ever so enhanced, managed to feel not only his Aura but his emotions as well. One was comforting on its own but when his aura and love filled her senses it was like a warm blanket covered her, protecting her from anything and everything.

Ruby drew herself away from her thoughts when they reached the throne room and her stomach growled at the sight in front of them. The table was lined with chocolate-chip pancakes, strawberry’s coated in all manner of dips and delights, a large pitcher of milk was place next to the throne, all this and more greeted her. The other four women stood in the room, showing off different parts of her body. Ruby’s mouth drew into a smirk at seeing what her King had down. All but Salem now displayed a tattoo of a rose enveloped by Jaune’s symbol. When Ruby glanced at her husband after seeing Salem’s unaltered back he picked up on it.

“We’re not taking any risks with her pregnancy right now, too many unknown variables what with it being the first time two hybrids had a child.” Salem nodded and smiled as she stroked her belly.

“Yes my Queen, I promise once this little one, or ones, are born and my body recovered I will gladly bear your mark but until then I beg you forgive me for not properly honering you.” Ruby’s gaze turned towards her.

“Yes, for the sake of Jaune’s child I shall accept this but upon its birth we will have to make certain you remember your place.” Salem shivered at her time but Ruby could see it was in excitement. She squirmed happily when she felt Jaune’s cock poke her in the butt, glad to see her acting like that pleased her.

The throne had been modified, now more of a loveseat then a chair for a single person. Jaune sat down and made to put her beside him but she stopped him.

“No my King, this is your throne and yours alone.” A cheeky grin appeared on her face and she sheathed his cock in her, eagerly swallowing half of it easily and with a bit of effort taking the rest. “This can be my throne.” Her head snapped to Cinder and Emerald.

“Emerald, please your queen and beat Cinder. The Bitch is to suffer so for every orgasm or cry of pleasure we hear you will be punished. Neo come please your King and Queen. Salem, ensure your body can nourish your Kong’s child.” The woman obeyed Ruby’s orders, Cinder’s cries filling the air. Ruby cruelly smiled as she watch Emerald beat the woman she loved and Cinder just took every blow.

“You’ve taken to this well Ruby.” Ruby shivered as Jaune spoke into her ear and Neo’s tongue lapped at her clit.

“What can I say my King.” Ruby reached out and grabbed a strawberry, bringing it to her mouth a taking a bite out of it. The sweet taste flooding her tongue. “It’s good to be Queen.”


End file.
